


Soldiers of Regeneration

by PoeticShadows



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith likes to scheme, Characters brought back to life., F/M, M/M, Military terms used, Non religious use of Angels, Paperwork (because it needs its own tag), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticShadows/pseuds/PoeticShadows
Summary: A year after Omega fell Cloud still finds himself haunted by the ghosts of his past. When the WRO creates a new SOLDIER program to help their stricken planet, will his ghosts stay in the past? Or is this a open door to a new future. Is this new race of Angels the answer to our salvation? Or will it bring conflict to the ravaged world...





	1. Moonlit Talks and Dreams

Moonlight filtered through the open window and cold air brushed across my bangs, causing them to sway slightly. Fresh snow glowed under the full moon's light and I could not help but smile at the magic of nature. The snow somehow caused everything to look like something out of a dream. Although, if I was honest with myself, everything was like a dream anymore. Hazing between forgotten memories and old terrors I'll never forget. It was only times like these that let me truly relax, and it was my mismatched family that made it all possible.

Tifa had demanded I take time off for Christmas with the rest of AVALANCHE this year. For once I'm glad she did. Seeing the group together for a joyful gathering, rather than a serious one, would always be a precious memory. Now, Cid was passed out on the bar with Reno not far behind him. Denzel and Marlene were asleep surrounded by new toys. Yuffie was passed out in Vincent's room and everyone else was in spare rooms. None of them had wanted to bunk with me and honestly I could not blame them. Reeve, Vincent, Tifa, and Cid are the only ones comfortable enough to stay with me at night through the night terrors. Also, as a SOLDIER in all but title, I brought up a lot of bad memories for AVALANCHE.

Reeve had inadvertently stirred up some bad memories of my own tonight. It was the reason I was still up. At first, I was surprised to see that he had attended the gathering in person. He had been so busy running the WRO lately that he rarely took time off anymore. However, it was mostly to make an announcement. Apparently, he had been working non-stop on reintroducing a new and safer SOLDIER program to the WRO. The program would become public in two weeks' time and active in three. Most of AVALANCHE had agreed it was for the best in current times. I think I was the only one besides Vincent that disapproved. The pain of knowing that some kind of SOLDIER program was out there; it brought back so many memories. Not all of them good... and not all of them mine.

As the clock struck two in the morning, Reeve, walked into the view of my window. He was smoking, and from his expression, deep in thought. Smoking was a new habit he had picked up after finding it helped him cope with stress. Cid had started him on it, swearing that cigarettes were all that got him through working at the space station. Sometimes I envied them. Mako was a hindrance in that way. Not even alcohol had an effect on me. I'd tried to get drunk once, much to Tifa's dismay. Two kegs later, I was not even buzzed and by then Tifa had cut me off.

Reno kept telling me that my continued depression was because of inactive warrior syndrome or something like that and suggested I take some missions from the WRO for monster control. I'd told him no, but he still brought it up every time he saw me. In fact, those visits and conversations had been coming more often lately. Perhaps it had something to do with Reeve's new SOLDIER project. It would make sense for them to target me, I guess.

A voice from below suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts. "You know, Cloud... I just don't understand why you won't join up with the WRO. We are old friends, right? It's nothing like Shinra used to be. Yuffie is employed until she becomes queen next year and even Vincent has helped out as a mercenary of a sorts."

Reeve had finally noticed my presence above him it would seem. Or at least he had finally acknowledged it. "You always have a way of reading my mind, Reeve."  
With a slight shift to look up in my direction, Reeve smiled. "It's a talent one picks up quickly around Ex-SOLDIERs. You may have never made SOLDIER, Cloud, but you think a lot like the ones I've met. You could still make that dream a reality in a way."

I knew that one was coming. Shaking my head and letting out a sigh I stared down at Reeve with a frown. "I let that dream die long ago, Reeve, and it's not just SOLDIERs. A lot of us who fought for Shinra have the same mind set now a days. Some of us can return to duty while others are haunted by too many ghosts." Black spiky hair, a wide welcoming smile, and bright violet eyes flashed before my eyes, causing my ribcage to constrict around my heart like a vice.

"That may be, Cloud...but you're still fighting. Unlike those who are haunted, you have not given up yet. The planet is still in danger as you know. Monsters have become more numerous, Mako pools are springing up everywhere, and the Lifestream is fluctuating."

"AVALANCE is working to help the monster population. Cid has been making rounds with his airships and Shelke is helping to clean up Deep Ground with Vincent," I pointed out.

Reeve hummed a little. "That is true... I have also been working on a plan, as an aside from SOLDIER, to help out the world." Reeve paused to drop the butt of his cigarette into the snow and stomped it out with his heel. "Just keep what I've said in mind, Cloud. The WRO could use someone like you and who knows. Your ghosts might not be ghosts for much longer, they could become heroes."

With those parting words, Reeve strode from view and into the bar below. A few moments later a door closed down the hall and I let out a pent up breath. What had Reeve meant when he said my ghosts might not be ghosts for much longer? Shrugging it off for the moment, I closed the window and moved off to find sleep and the nightmares within.

\-----------------------------Dreams Sequence--------------------------------

A dark room filled with old furniture made up my surroundings, eerily mirroring the bed rooms back in SOLDIER. Silently, I prayed that this was not another dream or memory of my partially forgotten Shinra days. I'd never been actively aware of myself in those dreams, however, so I had suspicion this was just a different trick of my mind.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a quiet whimper from the bed. A covered figure lay shivering under the blankets and I quickly strode over to the figure. That whimper had shot right through me for some reason, and all I wanted to do is make sure it never happened again. However, the feeling that whimper gave me was nothing compared to the shock and dread of seeing black spiky hair laid out on that pillow.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Zack...are you here to haunt me again?"

Another whimper and Zack mumbled out a few words I barely caught. "Cloud... I've failed you again."

I could not help my hand shooting out to clasp Zack on the shoulder, but backed up in alarm as it went right through him. Confused, I said aloud, "but...I'm the one who failed you, Zack. I never lived up to your legacy, never made SOLDIER, but most of all I failed to save you."

His soft sobs broke my heart and I wished that this nightmare would end. It was far worse than any I'd ever had with Sephiroth, Hojo, Jenova, or any of my memories. Broken words fell across my ears as my tortured soul stood only feet away listening. "I got back too late. You're gone, and I can't join you. Is this how you've felt? All those years I was gone?"

My eyebrows scrunched together as I leaned closer to the bed, still confused, but willing to do anything to comfort Zack, even if it was only a dream. Zack's tear filled eyes were hard to meet. In life, Zack had always been strong no matter what happened. Even when he walked out to meet his death he had done it with a smile. So to see him broken over me was nothing short of heart breaking.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, scooting closer to him, I whispered, "shhhh. I'm here, Zack, and so are you. You never failed me." It surprised me somewhat to hear my words come out slightly choked.

Reaching out to brush away his tears, it surprised me even more when my fingers connected and he looked me right in the eyes. "Zack...don't be sad, please. Sure, it is lonely without you here and I miss you, but I've tried my best to be a legacy you could be proud of. I'm not alone anymore. I have people here who are family to me, but you'll always be dearest to my soul, Zack."

Quiet sobs and tremors still raged through him. However, a warm, calloused hand reached up to cup my own cheek, causing my eyes to slide closed in relaxation of the familiar feeling. "I miss you, Cloud, my soul aches and my heart hurts without you here. I'm glad to know you're happy though." A soft, familiar smile spread across his face.

"I know, Zack... I've felt the same way for the past four years." A strange tugging let me know I was waking up and I almost groaned. Dream or not, I was enjoying Zack's presence and not ready to return to reality yet. None the less, I was waking and leaving Zack. "I have to go, Zack, my times up. I don't know how, but I promise to be a legacy you can be proud of. Be at peace Zack, please."

Suddenly, I found my forehead pressed against Zack's as he whispered, "I'm already proud of you, Cloud. Always have been and always will be, no matter what."

Everything faded slowly till darkness was the only thing left to me, and Zack was gone once again.


	2. Spiders and Phone Call

Early morning sunlight shone through an uncovered window, illuminating the darkness behind my eye lids. Letting out a slight groan, I opened my eyes just in time to hear footsteps running past my door and down the stairs. The bar's phone started ringing loudly, but not loudly enough to block out Yuffie's sudden ear splitting screeches.

"EEEKKKK! IT'S A SPIDER! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

"Dangnabbit, woman, stay still! I can't fucking kill it if you won't stay fucking still!" Cid's voice roared after Yuffie.

A gun shot rang from down the stairs followed by another of Yuffie's shrieks. "Thank you, Vincent. There, it's dead, Yuffie!" Cid exclaimed. "Now shut the hell up so I can get some peace and quiet for my damn hangover!"

Tifa's voice rang through the bar louder than both of them together, causing me to wince because of my enhanced hearing. "ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! I AM ON THE PHONE! VINCENT, SO HELP ME IF YOU SHOOT THAT GUN INSIDE ONE MORE TIME I WILL TAKE IT AWAY AND SHOOT YOU INSTEAD OF MY WALLS!"

Eyes falling closed once again, I sighed at all the chaos that was usual now days. The phone call was most likely a delivery for this morning; that would mean very little time to get ready. So I slowly got out of bed, and after collecting some warm clothes, made my way to the bathroom, looking forward to a relaxing shower. Thoughts of Zack still rang in my head and the dream haunted my thoughts. Was it a dream? It felt so real...but then, I was never really good at discerning reality from dreams.

My thoughts and speculations chased each other well throughout my morning routine and down the stairs into the bar. Tifa waved at me from where she was inspecting a new hole in the wall. "New delivery for Kalm this morning, Cloud. The package address and your keys are by the door."

I gave an affirmative noise and nodded as she went back to surveying the damage. I had a feeling Vincent would be the one to repair it later. Yuffie had obviously gone out for work already with Vincent in toe, but he would be back latter. Reeve had probably left before I even got up. Barrett and Cid were still in bed or, in Cid's case, back in bed, while Reno was sitting at the bar nursing a cup of coffee and looking like he got the worse of last night's drinking game.

Grabbing my own cup of coffee, I sat down at the bar and closed my eyes slightly. Reno looked over at me with an obviously sly smile. "Hey, Cloud. Did you have a good time last night? You know, besides the big announcement and all. Don't get why you're so against SOLDIER this time around. In fact, you'd be a big help to the cause."

A groan of annoyance left my lips and I opened my eyes to give the red headed Turk a sharp look. "My answer is still no, Reno."

His laughter rang throughout the bar. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying. Oh yeah, Reeve wanted me to pass on a message to ya. He says sorry to leave before you all got up. Also that he may not be here for New Year's like he promised. Apparently, he had to leave because of an incident with one of our programs back in the office."

"I thought Rufus was the new vice president of the WRO? Why couldn't he take care of it?"

Scratching the back of his head, a sheepish grin found its way onto Reno's face. "Yeah, well, Rufus is not really allowed to mess with this project. It's an agreement of sorts that's been established with a partner in the project. Even now not everyone trusts Rufus, you know."

Nodding at Reno, I then gave a silent nod of thanks to Tifa when she came over to refill my mug. "I know, I'm still one of them."

Clutching his heart dramatically, Reno leaned backwards in his seat. "Oh, Cloud, that really hurts, yo. Rufus really is turning over a new leaf. Is that why you won't join up with the WRO?"

"I'm just happier with my delivery business. Reeve has recruited some men from the newly discovered race of Angels, right? He can do without me."

Sighing, Reno shook his head. "None of them have saved the world though, Cloud. In fact, Reeve has almost been regretting the decision to employ some of them. You see, most of the WRO has named them cowards, barring those who were enlisted as SOLDIER or helped quietly. I mean, I understand them being afraid of Jenova and Shinra scientists like Hojo, but others don't, Cloud. We need someone that the SOLDIERs trust and know to lead them. Not some new race that never put their necks on the line."

Looking down at my coffee, my frown deepened. Angels... they are a race even I still don't completely understand. Aerith had been mute on the point too. They started coming out of the wood work about six months ago and have left Gaia floundering. Like the Cetra, Angels are connected to the planet. However, instead of being messengers, they are Gaia's protectors. Like the Weapons were, only more numerous and less powerful. Afraid of what Jenova had done to their Cetra cousins, they hid themselves quietly among the masses and destroyed all mention of their existence. All who found out were bound to secrecy or killed. Even now only about a hundred Angels still exist. In a way, I understood Reeve's need for my presence in the WRO, but I just could not be the hero he needed me to be.

Finally breaking the silence that had descended between us I murmured in a tired voice, "No, Reno... I won't play the hero again. I'm just a delivery boy now. SOLDIER is a dream long gone for me."

"Yeah, but, Cloud, the-"

"No, Reno, let the Angels prove themselves to the public. They have a lot to make up for."

Finishing up my coffee, I scooted off the stool and made my way out the door, grabbing up my keys, the newest dispatch, and some other packages on the way out.

Reno was exasperated as he sat at the bar alone. "Damn it, Cloud, why do you have to make everything that much harder, yo."

Tifa walked over and sat next to where Reno was sitting with a smile. "Cloud is Cloud. You should know that by now, Reno."

"Yeah, I do know that, but] it does not make things any easier on me yo. Don't know how to deal with him sometimes. I mean, most of you are on board with the new SOLDIER program, so why can't Cloud at least accept that we need more fighters?"

"I think on some level he does accept it, just like Vincent does. But both of them have seen a lot more evil in this world and don't take kindly to change. Most of AVALANCHE agrees that this new SOLDIER might do Cloud some good, but it could also do some harm,"Tifa explained delicately.

Sighing, Reno's head fell into his hands as he stared into his empty mug. "Not sure about the harm part sans monsters. But Reeve, Rufus, and I all think the program could do Cloud a world of good. To be honest, though, his reaction to the SOLDIER program and past conversations don't exactly paint a positive picture for our success, Tiffs."

Tifa leaned over and rested her head on Reno's shoulder. "Don't give up on Cloud, alright? He has such a big heart,byet sometimes his ghosts really get the better of him. It's taken me a long time to get him to open back up." With a sigh of her own, Tifa sat up from Reno's shoulder and continued in a tired tone, "There was a SOLDIER named Zack that really meant a lot to Cloud. I think you knew him? Zack's death hit Cloud really hard. Even harder than Aerith's. So SOLDIER does not paint any kind of pleasant memory for him either."

Interest perked within Reno and he smiled at Tifa. "Really? So Zack meant a lot to Cloud, huh? That explains quite a bit, yo. More than you could imagine actually. I'll be sure to keep at it and see what I can do to make Cloud have a change of heart." Giving Tifa a one armed hug, he smirked. "Thanks again for the info, hot stuff. Reeve will want me back in the office soon. Even if it's just delivering paperwork again."

Slipping out of the bar before Tifa could pummel him over his parting comment, Reno pulled out his phone. Dialing Reeve's number he waited for a few moments hoping the boss would pick up. Reeve did answer, but it was in a slightly pinched and stressed voice. "What is it, Reno?"

"Hey, boss man got good news for ya. I think know how I could convince old Cloudy to join up with SOLDIER and even fix an ongoing problem of yours in the bargain."

A sigh came across the line and Reno could almost imagine Reeve rubbing his temples. The issue this morning must have been really big for Reeve to be this stressed out. "What miracle might that be, Reno, and which ongoing problem?"

"Well, it's kinda a risk on both accounts, see. I know you said to keep the LSRP project top secret until we were done and all, but I think it might just be what sways Cloud's decision. I don't think she would mind him knowing either, ya know? Problem #15 might just fix itself."

"I have just received reports that problem #15 was resolved as of six this morning without Cloud's help. Not sure what caused the near 180 in performance, but it is no longer a concern." A heavier sigh filled Reno's ears after that statement along with a long stretch of silence. "Give Cloud one week to think it over by himself. If he has not come around by then you have my permission to tell him. We should, for the most part, be done with the project by then anyway. Bring an example of the project with you; knowing Cloud he might not believe you otherwise."

A large smile spread across Reno's face. "That sounds perfect, sir. I know just the example to bring too. It's great that the problem fixed itself, but I still think that it could have a factor in Cloud's return."

The sound of shuffling papers came from over the phone as Reeve said, "Yes, I agree. Very good. Now when you get back, head up to my office, there are some documents I need you to run down to Tseng. He will know what to do with you from there."

The smile faded off Reno's face as he gave his own heavy sigh. "Yes, boss, I'll get right on that."


	3. Decisions and Difficult Turks

Water lapped at the edges of the broken oak floors and the shafts of early morning light filtered down through the holes in the old ceiling. Nothing but the sounds of nature could be heard. This was how I liked the church to be. Even though it was no longer solely my sanctuary I still visited often. Ever since Geostigma had been cured, this church had become a very popular place for many to visit. I know Aerith liked the visitors, but sometimes I had selfishly wished to have all this for myself again. It's the only place I found peace now a days. I desperately needed that peace right now.

Four days had passed since the dream and still the memory of it haunted me. I could not banish the memory of his hand on mine, the feel of our foreheads together, and the words he had said. Could Zack really be proud of me? I knew he did not blame me for his death, but was he really proud of me? I never really expected to get an answer. However as a soft back pressed against mine from where I sat at the edge of the pool, I knew Aerith had come to join me.

Her musical voice echoed strangely in the silence. "Hello, Cloud. What brings you here this time?"

Breathing in the sweet scent of flowers that always followed her visits, I let a soft smile overtake my features. "Dreams of both the past and present. Questions for the dead and a choice between the future and long forgotten memories of a dream."

Her thoughtful hum washed over my ears. "Sounds like you have a lot on your mind, Cloud. Is it really as difficult as you make things out to be though?"

Letting out a long sigh, I shook my head. "I don't know...maybe I am over thinking things again. Do you know about Reeve and Rufus' plans?

"You mean their new version of the SOLDIER program? Yes, I know about it, Cloud."

Eyebrows furrowed slightly, my lips turned down into a frown. "They want me to join, but I...no, SOLDIER is just a long forgotten memory now."

Aerith rested her head on the back of mine and let out a soft breath. "What am I going to do with you, Cloud? You always look at things in the worst possible light. Just like you're doing with this new SOLDIER, am I right?"

"SOLDIER is military, and there is always room for corruption. I just don't want what happened last time to happen again."

Shaking her head, Aerith poked me in the side slightly. "That thinking is exactly what I'm talking about, Cloud. What if I told you that I've talked with Reeve on behalf of the planet, and he has changed SOLDIER to her specifications? No room for corruption with her as the boss, right?"

I closed my eyes slowly then opened them, really trying to take in her words. Her revelation had genuinely surprised me, but once again my ghosts would not let me think about this situation positively. "I don't think I'll ever be able to return to anything military again. Not after Zack died at the hands of the military he believed in for so long. I am his living legacy and I feel it would be poor thanks to become what he died fighting."

Slowly, Aerith nodded her head. "We can all respect that, Cloud. Ultimately, whether to join SOLDIER or not is your decision to make." Aerith paused for a moment and then added in a quiet voice, "Zack is a wonderful person who is very proud of you, Cloud."

I brushed my fingers over the surface of the water as I nodded. "Yeah, I know he is. He told me that four days ago in a dream. I don't think it was a dream though. Not entirely anyway."

"Yes, you're right, Cloud, it was not a dream. You made Zack's week with your visit. You'll find out how much it meant to him soon enough though."

Confused, once again my eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, I'll find out soon enough? I know that tone...what are you planning, Aerith?"

In a slightly sing song voice she said, "It's a secret." At my shrug of defeat her laughter filled the church and my smiled returned slightly. "You will know in time, Cloud."

Letting out a small sigh, I then remembered my conversation with Reno a week ago and asked, "Do you have anything to do with the project Rufus is not allowed to mess with in the WRO?"

"Hmm…I might. I have to leave now; the planet calls and I have work to do. Just do me one favor first. Think of this SOLDIER as a new beginning instead of the continuation of a nightmare. The project is a way to right so many wrongs, not only to the planet, but for her people as well. Doing on a big scale what AVALANCHE has been doing for years."

Head down, I looked at the water and nodded. "I know that, Aerith, and I promise not to stand in Reeve's way even if I won't join."

With a heavy sigh Aerith shrugged and I could almost see her small, sad, smile. "I guess that is all I'm going to get for now. Listen, Cloud, what I'm planning won't affect you unless you want it to, Cloud. But if you really want to know ask Reno or Reeve about project LSRP, because not everything ends in death; for some it's just a rest stop for bigger and greater things. Ghosts don't have to remain ghosts, sometimes they can become heroes. See you later, Cloud."

The pressure of her against my back vanished and I let out a long breath. The similarity of her and Reeve's phrases caused me to wonder about the meaning of the whole conversation as well as the things she had eluded to. Sometime later that morning I finally stood and walked out to where Fenrir waited for me. I needed to return to the 7th Heaven and see if Reno was there. So, kick starting the engine, I set out to do the tricky business of picking a Turk's brain for possible top secret information.

Arriving at the 7th Heaven, I was not disappointed to see Reno slouched beside the door smoking. He looked a little frazzled but otherwise he was his usual cocky self through and through. What Tifa saw in him I'd never know, that is for sure.

Reno waved slowly and called out, "Hey, the valiant hero returns upon his mighty steed!"

Glaring at Reno for a moment I swung off Fenrir and walked over to him. Trying to be civil I asked, "Tifa kick you outside to smoke?"

Letting out a breath, Reno rolled his eyes and nodded. "Only bar I know that don't let you smoke inside. Not that I blame her, yo, with the kids and such. But still, it's annoying to have ta go outside every time I need a smoke. I digress in any case, yo. So where you been all morning?"

Letting out a small non-committal noise, I leaned against the wall next to Reno before answering. "The church. Aerith wanted to talk today."

"Ahhh, yeah, I can't really blame her though. Bet it gets depressing being around all those dead people. I heard once that the dead sometimes crave the warmth of the living. Maybe it's Aerith's way of remaining sane, ya know?"

Snorting, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Sounds like something you got out of an old horror book."

Reno turned and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Horror book, really, Cloud? Man, can't you do better than that?"

Raising one eyebrow, I said in a flat voice, "perhaps I can't, but then neither could you."

Sagely, Reno shook his head. "Hey, yo, that's just not cool. I'm a Turk and we always come up with good stuff, including master plans of pure genius."

Resting my chin on my chest I mumbled out, "you mean like project LSRP?

Going white as a sheet, Reno inadvertently dropped his cigarette. In a hoarse voice he whispered," You really did speak with Aerith today, huh, Cloudy? Come on then, we need to talk in private, yo."

Nodding I made for the door to the 7th Heaven with Reno tripping over himself to follow me, cursing silently all the way.

Fifteen minutes later found both of us sitting across from one another at a booth away from any windows. Two mugs of high quality Junon beer sat before us, untouched for the moment. The air charged with tension.

Sighing, Reno shifted slightly not meeting my eyes as he finally said, "Do ya know how many Ex-SOLDIERs survived Shinra's down fall?"

Puzzled, I shook my head. "I never bothered to find out."

A pained expression crossed Reno's face. "Well, not a whole lot of them lived. When Reeve first started working on the SOLDIER project we were under the impression that the SOLDIER division had survived for the most part. What we found was a lot more eye opening. Only twenty SOLDIERs were left alive and of those only ten were willing to return. One 1st Class, three 2nd Class, and six 3rd Class SOLDIERs. Honestly, yo, it looked like the program was doomed to failure until something big happened."

With a sigh of my own, I finished Reno's sentence for him. "Aerith visited Reeve with one of her famous plans?"

After taking a sip from his mug Reno gave me a slightly sheepish grin. "Yeah, she had the idea, but needed Reeve's position in the WRO and, most importantly, the planet's power to pull her plan off."

A sudden and sickening thought crossed my mind. "Reeve is not making any super SOLDIERs is he?"

Suddenly shaking his head Reno repeated over and over again."No, no, no, nothing like that, yo," he replied quickly, shaking his head vigorously enough to make his rat's tail swing back and forth. "Sure, we now have permission to use the Mako injections for regular SOLDIERs in small amounts, but we are not using cells or anything like that."

I nodded once, relieved. "Good...so you're using Mako to create low powered SOLDIERs for the project. That's how you plan to boost the original ten?"

"Well, not exactly. Sure, it will help later on, but we got something better than that, yo. Just think about this scenario for a second. Just how many SOLDIERs do you think died before their time? Then figure out how many of those would be chomping at the bit ta be a part of something worthwhile instead of Shinra's lies."

Frowning, I imagined all the SOLDIERs that, like me, had joined with the hope of doing something meaningful, of protecting our families and homes. I had to admit that most of them had really just wanted to be a part of something like the WRO all along. "Probably a good sixty percent of SOLDIER wanted to do something worthwhile, but what does it matter now? They're dead, thanks to Shinra," I stated in a bitter tone.

A large smirk crossed Reno's face and he took another deep swig of his beer. "So were you, if I remember correctly. In fact, you just died once again two months ago, right? Been dead several times before that too and yet here we are talking." Silence stretched on for a few moments as I digested that last revelation. Then shook my head slowly at the implications of Reno's statement. Suddenly, Reno took a breath and broke the heavy silence. "Let me put it to you this way, Cloudy. LSRP stands for Lifestream's SOLDIER Resurrection Program. So far our original ten SOLDIERs are now a grand total of thirty five 1st Class, fifty seven 2nd Class, and twenty six 3rd Class SOLDIERs."

In astonishment I rose slightly from the booth, almost knocking over my beer. "Are you saying that-"

"Aerith brought a few SOLDIERs back from the dead for us?" Reno interjected. "Yep, and we expect another twenty before the project finishes in a week. We plan to announce our SOLDIER program and its new members four days after the last one is brought back. Look, Cloud, like you said, the planet is glad to have her Angels back on the right track, but their numbers are no longer enough to keep her safe. So she gave us a boost."

Slowly sitting back onto the booth seat, I placed my head in my hands. This was all happening too fast. Yet, it made sense in a way. "'Your ghosts might not be ghosts for much longer. They could just end up heroes.' Reeve was talking about the ghosts of SOLDIERs, wasn't he?"

Reno tilted his head side to side. "Eh, kind of. I think he was eluding to that in a way. For the most part, however, I really think he was referring to your own personal ghosts."

Slowly I lifted my head off my hands and met Reno's playful gaze with my own serious one. "I only have two ghosts from SOLDIER; one who refuses to be a memory and the other who longed to be a hero. Which one is it, Reno?" I dared not hope that Zack had returned. Aerith was still very attached to Zack. More importantly, though, she would want to give Sephiroth a second chance to be himself without Jenova's influence, right?

Reno's next words caused both elated and conflicted emotions to rise within me. "Yeah, we've got a puppy on our hands once more. Sorry that he hasn't visited you or anything. They are all on lock down until Reeve announces the SOLDIER program, for their sake mostly."

It actually made sense. If someone was to recognize a SOLDIER who was supposed to be dead, it could cause a panic. Zack in particular had been popular and in the public eye, so he would be recognized immediately.

Nodding at Reno, I let out a pent up breath. "How is he doing so far?"

Reno scratched the back of his neck, his smile fading slightly. "Well, he was really depressed for the first four days of being back. No one could get him to leave his room, not even his mentor, Angeal. However, three days ago he just got up and left his apartment, no questions asked, and went to work. Been a great help to the WRO ever since."

Trying to work through the shock, I closed my eyes and took a long drink of my beer to calm me. Zack was alive and working for the WRO. That was what Reeve and Aerith had meant; Zack, as my most prominent ghost, had become a WRO SOLDIER to be the hero he always wanted to be. Why then had he been so depressed? In the dream, Zack had felt that he failed me somehow. Was it because he had joined the WRO? Had he thought it was a betrayal of our friendship and what we had been through?

Reno suddenly brought me back to the present with a firm poke to my cheek. "Hey, Cloudy, you in there? Gaia to Cloud. We need you here, yo."

Shaking my thoughts clear for the moment I frowned at the Turk. "I think I know why Zack was depressed, but I can't be sure till I meet him and ask."

"Well, you know, Reeve was gonna let me take the puppy out on a walk at the end of this week. We kinda figured he might be the only one who could convince you to join the WRO,"Reno said in a slow, lazy tone before smirking. "If you promise to join up, I could probably arrange for you to see him tonight. Besides, it would be like old times but better, right?"

Eyebrows furrowed, I said in a deep, low voice,"That's black mail, Reno."

Smirk firmly in place, Reno replied in a very perky tone, "I'm a Turk, yo. It's what we do best."

Sighing, my lips quirked into a half smile and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I guess that really is all you're good for, Reno."

Reno's smirk quickly became a frown. "Hey, I'm good at a lot of things, yo. I'm-"

Cutting him of mid-sentence I added. "I'll agree to join the WRO as long as you bring Zack to the cliffs outside Midgar tonight and leave us to talk privately."

"Thank Shiva's ever loving tits! I never thought you'd give in. Man, Cloud, you really know how to hold out on us." He paused and uncertainly flitted across his face. "Well, getting Zack out to those cliffs tonight won't be a problem, but there might be one small hiccup."

Raising my eyebrows slightly, I asked, "A hiccup?"

"Well, you see, I can't just drop him off and leave technically. I understand why you want to meet him there and talk with him privately, but I could get in real trouble over just leaving, yo."

"Would knowing Tifa's favorite gem stone and flower possibly make you more inclined to bend the rules?"

A silence filled the bar for a moment before Reno shrugged. "You know, I never really put too much stock in rules. They are more like guide lines really. So if you'll just write down that info I can hang out with my beautiful bar tender girlfriend tonight and leave you two love bugs alone on a cliff for a while."

Nodding my head, I jotted down the information on a note pad while mumbling, "I think you're mistaking Zack and I for Tifa and yourself, because you two are the only love bugs I know. I'll expect to see Zack at the cliffs at eight tonight, or the deal is off by the way."

Reno got up from the booth, took the note, and gave me a two finger salute as he headed for the door. Shouting back as he left, "Got it, got it. Man, you need to get laid, Cloud. Seriously, get a girl or a guy sometime and loosen up. I'll be out there by eight. You just be ready when I do show up, Cloudy!"

Before I could respond the Turk was out the door and gone. Looking down at my unfinished beer, I took a long, deep breath and let it out. Zack was alive and meeting me tonight at the place it all ended, so we could begin where we left off four years ago. And if he did show up, I would join him in the WRO as a SOLDIER. When in Ifrit's name did things get so complicated again?


	4. Old Friends and New Jobs

The night was silent and bore the firm cold of winter. Snow fell from heavy clouds and accumulated on the cliff like a white blanket. I'd been waiting on the cliff for an hour and Fenrir was already covered in snow. It would probably take some coxing to get him started again. My breath came out in small white puffs as I paced nervously back and forth, waiting for Reno. He had called to tell me that Reeve had given the okay for our meeting tonight. Also that he wanted to meet me at midnight to discuss my terms of employment, which still left a bad taste in my mouth. Zack was worth it though.

Shrugging my shoulders slightly to knock the snow off, I lit another of the small flame lanterns that Yuffie had let me borrow for the night, at Tifa's insistence. Even though Soldiers are able to keep warm in most cold temperatures without help, it never did well to be too cocky about one's ability to stay warm. I had learned that the hard way two months ago, as Reno had pointed out earlier this morning, when I nearly died of hypothermia in a cave one hundred miles out from Icicle Inn on my way to deliver Christmas presents.

Aerith had laughed herself silly when she found me on the brink of being in the Lifestream once again and sent me back with a jacket- don't ask me how she did that – on and some tinder for a fire. I don't think she will ever let me forget my stupidity. However, nothing rammed my stupidity home like what Tifa had done when I told her why I was late getting back. Now I never leave without that jacket and Tifa is always waiting back at the bar with some hot chocolate to warm me when I return home. The bruises faded with time. I did not mind the lanterns really. The small flames offered a fair amount of warmth and light, which was a welcome change.

Letting out a sigh, my breath disrupting the falling snow, I heard the low rumble of a motor approaching quickly. Nervously tugging on the hood of my jacket, the blond spikes beneath flattening against my head even more, as I turned my head in the direction of the approaching vehicle, causing snow to fall from the hood and onto my shoulders. Quiet cursing soon following, I brushed off the new snow as Reno pulled up on the cliff with a cheery wave. My eyes were not on the red head though. Instead they found the dark haired figure sitting behind Reno and I suddenly thought I was in the middle of a very convincing dream.

"Hey, got a delivery for ya. No need to sign. Just don't tell Reeve I'm leaving him here, yo?" Zack climbed off the bike and cuffed Reno gently on the back of the head.

With a slightly affronted, but playful voice Zack grumbled. "hey, I am not a package, Red. Now get going or you'll be late for your date."

A smile played over my face at Zack's words. He and I may not have known each other for long, but I'd say we knew each other very well and had developed a deep bond from the start. Zack had been my reason to live after mako poisoning set in and he had been my best friend before that. Seeing him here joking around like he used to made me want to pull him close and never let go again lest he disappear forever. Nervous as I was, I could feel the old sense of safety that Zack gave off wrap itself around me in an embrace.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by rumbling as Reno revved his bike slightly and prepared to take off. Shouting over the bike Reno said jovially, "He's all yours, man, and good luck. I'll be warming up with a certain bar owner in town." Flipping Zack the middle finger, he revved his bike once more and took off back towards Edge and the7th Heaven. Rolling my eyes, I let out a sigh, but my breath caught as soon as Zack's gaze fell upon mine. He looked a little lost as to what to say and nervous. Had Reno even told him it was me Zack was seeing?

Silence fell once again as the bike faded out of earshot. The only noise was our nervous shuffling and soft breathing. Doing justice to my memories, it was Zack who spoke first in a slightly strained voice. "So, Reno said you wanted to meet me here? Something about convincing you to join SOLDIER? I'll be the first to admit, though, that I'm not the best person to be convincing you to join. I've got my own reservations about it all, but I will say it's been alright so far."

By now, it was obvious Reno had not told Zack it was me he was meeting and I felt all the more awkward for it. Maybe I should just take off my hood and get it over with? No, that would just make things worse. So taking Zack's lead of the conversation, I went with it, hoping the truth of my identity would come out soon.

"I have a hard time believing that anything based off of Shinra's SOLDIER program could be nice enough to change my perspective."

Zack scratched the back of his head and then nodded sharply. "Yeah, I guess I can see the logic in that. Sure, the WRO is fighting for the restoration of our world, and it's giving a lot of people second chances, but logistically it's all the same. You go on missions and you have assigned apartments. There are first, second, and third class SOLDIERs, and you still have the horrible cafeteria food."

As he talked, I scratched the side of my head, in a calculated move, letting a few blond spikes spill out from under the hood. Sure enough, Zack's eyes flew to them and back to my deep blue eyes. His own eyes narrowed slightly. Steering the water back to our conversation I sated, "So in short SOLDIER has not really changed, just the goal and morals behind it."

Distractedly, Zack responded in a slightly mumbled voice, "well, yeah, but...if you really want to make a difference and help the planet these guys are your number one ticket. They really do have pure motives unlike Shinra's supposed pure motives. I mean, I died because of Shinra, but here I am back to life and working with the WRO. Hey, are you...did you get brought back by Aerith for the LSRP too?"

Confused, I shook my head. "No, I never made SOLDIER, so I would not qualify."

"Well, not all of us SOLDIERs were really SOLDIERs thanks to Hojo, and you look like a SOLDIER to me with those glowing eyes. You see, I lost a very dear friend two months ago, according to a few of the WRO employees. You really remind me of him...I hoped that maybe you were him and, well, he was never the best with people, but... You know what? Never mind. It does not really matter. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that."

My confusion abated instantly and I rolled my eyes slightly, letting out a long deep breath. "Don't believe most of what you hear from WRO gossip and only about half of what they show you. You're talking about Cloud Strife, correct?"

Zack took a few steps back and then, almost as if gathering courage, he came forward once more and nodded. "Yeah, but he is dead...right?"

Nodding slightly I took a few steps toward him, letting my hood fall back so my spikes could fall free. I could not wait and find an easy way of telling him if Zack really thought I was dead. Placing one hand on his shaking shoulder I said, "I was almost dead two months ago. However, Aerith laughed her ass off when she found me close to the Lifestream and sent me back with this jacket and some tinder for a fire." As I spoke my voice fell into a deep murmur. "I am here now and so are you. I'm so glad to see you, Zack. I just didn't.-"

My words were cut off by a yelp that resembled my name as Zack plowed into me and wrapped his arms firmly around my chest, burying his face into my newly uncovered spikes. Quickly, I shook off my surprise and returned the hug, pressing my face into his shoulder and taking in the familiar scent of my best friend.

Zack mumbled into my hair, "You really know how to surprise someone, Spiky. I missed you, man."

Gripping the back of Zack's sweater a little tighter, I nodded into his shoulder. "I missed you too, Zack. For four long years I've missed you."

Laughing breathlessly, Zack asked, "So do I still have to convince you to join the WRO? Or will you fight beside me again, Cloud? This time for a better future."

Pulling away from the hug, I looked up into his eyes and gave him a Reno worthy smirk. "Well, I promised Reeve if he let me meet and talk with you, I'd join. But now if I have to fight beside you too, I'm not so sure anymore. I might end up in more trouble than it's worth knowing the way you rush into things, pup."

Suddenly my hair was being attacked and ruffled by one of Zack's large, strong hands. A whining voice fluttered across my right ear and Zack's warm breath caused me to shiver slightly and my breath to catch. "Come on, Cloud. I'm not that bad, right? It'll be like old times, but better, yeah? Besides, Reeve is probably counting on you."

Nodding mindlessly at Zack I mumbled, "alright," and Zack nudged my ear slightly with his nose before backing away. I could not comprehend his actions or even my reactions at the moment, so instead I made my way to the cliff edge and sat down, knowing Zack would follow. A few seconds later, he did indeed sit down next to me with a large sigh of relaxation.

A comfortable silence filled the air for a moment before Zack said, "You picked a nice spot to meet up again, Spikes. It's kinda symbolic in a way that fits us. This is where I lost everything and tonight I've finally found everything again. I mean, what I said in the dream, Cloud... I have always been very proud of you. You have so much strength and I'm a little jealous, truth be told."

Heat rushed to my face and I looked away, suddenly feeling very much like the lost teenager Zack had first met. "You don't need to be, after all I get my strength from you." Looking up to meet Zack's eyes I saw a single tear slide down Zack's cheek. Reaching up, I brushed it away and said, "I meant what I said in the dream as well, you will always be dearest to me. Like an older brother I look up to and love. I'm glad to have you back, Zack."

Reaching out, Zack pulled me toward him and rested his forehead on mine like he had done in the dream. It was something purely Zack; he was always the more emotional and physical one between us and I both accepted and liked that about him. It was also something I had missed greatly. Not that I would ever mention it out loud to him. Instead I learned to just accept and enjoy it silently.

Softly Zack spoke, his breath ghosting across my face, "you know, I think we find strength in each other. Because if not for that dream I would have rotted away in my room after I got back. You gave me the strength to get up and live this life, even if I had to do it without you."

Backing away from Zack, I nodded in agreement. "I guess neither of us are really whole without the other."

Laughing, Zack nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, you got that right. Well, I hope you're ready for SOLDIER, Spikes, because it's a whole other ball park to being a grunt. We won't really have missions until the program is revealed, but expect lots of paper work. That's all I've been doing since I came out of my room. Oh, and you might want to come in a little early, before everyone is up, on your first day. If you want to arrive peacefully in any case. Because you're bound to already be an idol to the grunts and an object of fascination to the Angels."

Eyebrows furrowing, I asked with confusion, "What do you mean? I'll just another potential recruit to SOLDIER, right? I mean, Reeve would not do anything elaborate...would he?"

Zack's booming laugh once again washed over me and a smile fixed itself onto my face. "Reeve won't need to, Cloud. You're a hero and everyone knows it. Hell, you should hear most of the female Angels talk about you, and even a few of the males. You'd think you were some kind of revered God of great beauty and power. Mark my words, Cloud, you'll have a fan club by the end of the day."

Slightly mortified, I shrugged, making the newly gathered snow fall onto my already frozen hands. "You can't be serious, Zack. I'm just me and even then I'm nothing special, I just did what I had to do like anyone else would. In any case, I'm not interested in taking up a lover right now, much less start a relationship. I just got you back and my spare time is yours, Zack. Now that I'm not comatose maybe we can enjoy our brotherhood a little more this time round."

Shaking his head, Zack stood up and stretched while saying, "I'm dead serious, Cloud, so watch your back and your ass lest it get more attention than you want. I'm all for corrupting you in my puppy ways and hanging out in our spare time though. Maybe we can spare a bit?"

Standing up, I shook all the collected snow off me and smirked while gathering up the lanterns. It was almost midnight after all and I had to meet with Reeve soon. "I don't know, Zack. After all, if I'm this great being of power and beauty then who is to say I won't be the one corrupting you into more mature behavior?"

After placing the lanterns inside Fenrir's storage compartments, I turned back to Zack and chuckled slightly. His mouth was open and staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. He slowly shook his head and a small but heartwarming smile spread across his face, the one he reserved for those he cared about most. "Cloud, you really amaze me sometimes. If you think you can corrupt me then go ahead and try it, Spikes. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

Nodding, I gestured towards Fenrir. "As much as I hate to say it we need to get going, Zack. Reeve is expecting me in an hour, so we need to leave." Moving over to the motor bike, I knocked all the snow off and pulled out my keys. "You ready?"

A great sigh came from Zack and he nodded once. "Yeah, but swing by tomorrow evening if you can. I'll order pizza and we can hang out for a bit. I'm on floor 28, apartment 356 of the WRO building. They have all the SOLDIERs placed in the old executive apartments that were never really used."

Getting on Fenrir, I kick started him to life on the fifth try, then took a moment to let him warm up. I turned around as I felt Zack slide on behind me, his warmth against my back, making me shiver. Humming slightly, I nodded to him. "I don't know what will be going on tomorrow, but I promise to come by sometime tomorrow evening." Giving him a slightly mischievous grin, I said in a causal voice, "That is, if I'm not molested on my way up there and dragged off."

Grumbling slightly, Zack slid his arms around my waist and said, "Then I'll just have to go look for you and save you like a good big brother, right? Don't worry too much, Cloud. Angels are respectful in their actions, if not their words."

I smiled and squeezed Zack's joined hands with one of my own before putting it back on the handle bar and revving the engine. Giving Zack one last smile I said, "I'm sure you would come rescue me, Zack. You always do. Now hang on tight." Before he could say anything in response, Fenrir was zooming off back towards Edge and a new chapter in my life.


End file.
